<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399410">Captured Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison thinks her and Baron’s relationship is perfect. She soon finds out nothing is how it seems when three strange men show up to her work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Corbin/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I always thought Baron and I had the perfect relationship. One of those relationships that you see plastered all over Facebook with the caption of goals. I really thought Baron and I were goals. Something that people would strive to be. Too bad like most things in life, it was too good to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hard day at work?" I asked Baron as he came home late for the fourth night this week. Baron had told me he was a salesman would most think that meant he worked 9 to 5, but a lot of times he worked till 9 at night even later. I was a waitress and worked mainly nights, so it seemed like his crazy work schedule made it hard to see him. Tonight, I was off and had been hoping he would be home early, too much luck he didn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baron sighed rubbing his bald head, "You can say that." He began unbuttoning his shirt. "It's going to be worth it one day." He kissed my lips. "I am saving up for something special." He winked at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat, "like what?" I asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise. Which reminds me," he said digging in his pocket. "I got you something tonight though." He pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was in the shape of a heart and diamonds in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baron, it's beautiful." I smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up, putting the necklace around her neck. "Just like you are. I got it with the extra I made last week. I saw it in the store and immediately thought of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled running to the mirror to look at him, "It's perfect. I love it."I ran my fingers over the necklace. "You spoil me, you know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his hips. "You deserve the whole world for putting up with me." He kissed her neck. "You are the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed at his words, "Stop, Baron, you don't mean that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are, though." He said into her shoulder. "Why would I lie to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I giggled, rolling her eyes at him. I turned to face him, "Who knows with you." Baron and I had been together for four years. He was my best friend, my rock, my everything. I couldn't see a life without him there. He treated me like a queen. I had never been treated this well in my life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he's going to propose," I told my best friend, Carmella, at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about damn time, he does." She told her as she helped me dry glasses off. We were both waitresses at Buffalo Wild Wings. We worked most shifts together. I didn't enjoy waitressing that much, but having my best friend by my side makes it easier for me, especially when you get asshole customers. It's nice to have someone who has your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was going to have to beat some sense into that boy for making you wait so long." She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think he ever was til he told me he is saving up for something special. I think now's the time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I call maid of honor." Mella cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you are." I rolled my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just make sure you put me with Bobby. Drew creeps me out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does give off that eerie vibe." I agreed. "I don't think he has ever spoken to me, but two words." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He just stared at me last time. It made my stomach turn. Is he a salesperson like Baron?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he's in HR."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Nattie, our supervisor yelled coming up to us. "Last I checked it's work time, not gossip time. You have tables waiting for both of you. Go." She told us shooing us out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knew to be a supervisor required you to have a stick up your ass," Carmella told me as we walked to our tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that," Nattie yelled from behind us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of us snickered before we went our separate ways. I walked over to one of my tables to see three men sitting there. Two of them with long black hair, the third with short reddish-brown hair. They were all muscular men with intimating looks on their faces. Even as they watched the game on one of the TVs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to buffalo wild wings, my name is Madison, I will be your server tonight. What can  I get you to drink?" I said with my best smile. I knew Nattie was still watching to make sure I was doing my job and not making more wedding plans with Carmella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beer will be fine, doll." The one with the short hair answered with a smile on his face. "Any kind just as long as its cold." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded looking at the other two waiting for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will have the same." The other two men chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, "I will be back to take your orders." I walked back to the bar to get their drinks. I could feel their eyes on me as I left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmella stopped by on the way to one of her tables. "Hey, you wanna switch tables and let a single girl get the table with the three hot men?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled, "you know we can't switch tables. Nattie is already on the warpath." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear she does that on purpose. She doesn't want me to get any guys numbers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably since you got fired from your job at hooters because you punched a guy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, they were supposed to just look at the merchandise, not touch." She said referring to her breasts. I shook my head at her as I finished getting the drinks. Carmella glanced over at the table. "They seem to be interested in you anyway. Work it girl. Get a big tip for that wedding." She laughed giving me a bump in the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did get a pretty nice tip from them. There was something off about them I couldn't put my finger on it. Something was just off. They didn't speak to me very much. I was used to getting flirted with, but they barely spoke any words to me. I also felt like their eyes followed me everywhere while they were there. I thought maybe I was just paranoid. I couldn't help it though.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to brush it off after I left since by the time they left. It was almost the end of my shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My feet are killing me," Carmella told me as she walked past me. I was mopping up the floor to finish closing. "Plus my head is still aching from this hangover." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can go than if you want. I will finish closing up." I told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" She asked me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't worry about it. You have done it for me before. I can do it for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, love." She said hugging me as she grabbed her stuff to go home for the night. "Text me so I know you get home safe." She told me as she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed finishing up the cleaning to close up for the night. After I was done, I grabbed my things and headed to my car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light above my car started flickering. I groaned as it snapped out. It did that every now and then. I wish they would fix it. It was much darker making it harder for me to unlock my door. I wish I would have already fixed my remote to unlock my door, but I always forgot. I finally got my door unlocked when suddenly everything went black…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Who has a meeting at this time of night?" I asked Baron. It was nine at night. I knew he always worked crazy hours, but this was getting insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess people need to buy things this late." He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sell the paper. That isn't exactly something that someone needs late at night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Life is weird sometimes. People have weird paper needs. Look, I am going to be late." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baron, I don't want to be alone. What if something happens? Mrs. Carter's house just got broken into. What if they come back?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be fine." He kissed her head. "Trust me, I will always keep you safe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I woke up, my head was throbbing in pain. I moved my hands to my head, but my left arm wouldn't move. Something was stopping it. I moved my right hand to it. There was something metal on my arm. It was a handcuff. I jumped up trying to look around. It was dark the only light that shown through was a small window. Where the fuck was I? How did I get here? My mind was racing. I could hear the bed I was on creak under me as I tried to move and look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a door opened and lights flicked on. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust. I looked around to see where I was. The room was empty except for the bed I was on and three chairs nearby. There was a small room in one corner and stairs in another. I heard the stairs start to b creek. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the three men from the restaurant. They were dressed differently. Instead of normal street clothes, they wore all black. I bit my lip as they got closer. The skinny one with long hair approaches me first. He reached for my head. I flinched away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not going to hurt you. I just need to look at it." I bit my lip scared, but I slowly let him look at it. "The swelling went down at least. I think she will be fine. Does it hurt at all?" He asked me looking me in the eyes. I nodded slowly. "I'll go get you something." He told me as he began to walk back upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't look over at the two other men in the room. I didn't need to know they were looking at me. They didn't say anything to me. Just remained in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other one came back with a couple of pills that looked like ibuprofen and some water. I didn't want to trust him though. I was locked in a strange basement with three strange men. Taking pills had to be the dumbest idea. I shook my head at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will help with the pain. I promise you it's nothing bad." I still didn't take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with short reddish hair spoke up, "Dollface," he said getting closer to the bed. I looked up at him. His face was stern. "You can either sit here in pain or take the medicine. Pick." I slowly reached with my unhandcuffed hand and took the pills putting them in my mouth. I took the water next swallowing it. My hands shaking the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not going to hurt you." The man who gave me the pills reassured me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seth," the bigger long-haired man said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He said looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do with me than?" I asked my eyes moving between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. All we are going to do is keep you here until your boyfriend pays up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I was confused. "Look, I think you got the wrong girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby doll, we got the right girl." The short-haired man told me. "Isn't your boyfriend Baron Corbin." I nodded slowly. "Than we got the right girl." He said putting a piece of hair behind my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does he owe someone money?" I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man cocked his head to the side. All three of them looked confused. "He has an office job and I don't remember getting any money, especially getting money from someone with the mob." They all chuckled at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what your boyfriend does do you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He sells paper," I said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in front of me grabbed the necklace around my neck. "Do you think a lousy ass paper salesman can buy you something like this? Or any of that jewelry you were?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how do you know what jewelry I wear?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been watching you, Madison." He winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, Dean, you're scaring her," Seth said pushing him away from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We locked her in a basement. She was already scared." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to make it worse by being creepy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't being-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, both of you." The man in the back boomed. "Look, Madison, we were sent to kidnap you by a man named Kurt Angle. Your boyfriend isn't a paper salesman at all. Not even close. He sells drugs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying," I said trying to laugh. "This has to be a prank or something." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "I wish I was, baby girl. He is a notorious drug dealer. We thought you knew." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head trying to wrap my brain around it. I couldn't tell if it was the pain in my head or what, but I couldn't do it. How was the man that I was with for years could have a separate life that I knew nothing about? I felt like I was in the twilight zone or something. I tried to stop the hot tears that began to hit my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do with me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. We are just keeping you til he pays and you leave." The man told me sternly. "We have strict orders you go unharmed. Kurt just wants to scare him into paying which is why he got us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We aren't exactly known for not hurting people," Dean told me. "If I wanted to I could you right now with my bare hands" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I flinched at the thought. "What if he doesn't pay?" I asked shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged, "We snap your neck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean, knock it off!" The other man warned. "There's no point in scaring her more." He was still a couple of inches from the bed. The other two men were sitting on the bed with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happens to me until he gives the money?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stay with us. We will switch off who watches you. We will let you off the bed to use the restroom and feed you. I am Roman." He pointed to the other long-haired man, "That's Seth and Dean. Once he pays you to forget we exist. Got it?" I nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Seth, you got first to shift. Dean, come here." He said grabbing Dean by the arm. Both of them went upstairs leaving me alone with Seth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt the bed shift as Seth got up. He grabbed one of the chairs moving it next to the bed. He sat down in it. He stared at me in silence for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you just going to stare at me?" I asked still not looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, "I am not sure what to do. I just have to make sure you don't go anywhere." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved my handcuffed hand, "How exactly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never know. I mean, of course, you look sweet and innocent. You may not be. This could all be an act. Like, you not knowing he sells drugs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't," I told him flatly. "I didn't know any of it." I looked down ashamed. I felt stupid for not knowing what Baron was actually doing for money. I should have known, shouldn't I? I was always suspicious of something else going on, but I always pushed those thoughts to the side. It made me feel even more like an idiot. Why was I so trusting of him? Did love make me blind to see the truth of what's going on? My mind couldn't stop raving about it. My hand moved up to the necklace he gave me playing with the heart. I spun it around the chain. Hot tears falling from my eyes onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth moved from the chair touching my leg. I flinched at his touch. "Sorry," he said moving his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I don't exactly know how to deal with a crying girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, "it's okay." It was weird. Seth seemed like such a sweet and caring guy compared to the other two. It made me feel somewhat better about being held in a dark basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you know about Baron?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth shrugged, "Not much. Just that he owes a lot of money to Kurt and Kurt wants to scare him into paying. That's about all I know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you don't know what types of drugs he sells or anything like that?" Seth shook his head. I sighed falling back into my seat. I pushed my head against the cold metal headboard. "This is a nightmare." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth looked sympathetic at me. “How about you get some rest? You need some anyway. Dean hit your head a little harder than was needed.” He pulled one of the blankets over me. He reached for the light shutting it off. I sighed lying down. It was hard to get comfortable with my hand chained up. I sighed starting to softly cry again. I hoped Seth didn’t notice. I just couldn’t help myself. One day, I went from being excited about the possibility of Baron proposing to getting kidnapped and finding out everything I knew was a lie. Did Baron even really love me or was that another one of his lies? </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up feeling rough hands shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dean eating a burger in front of me as he shook me awake. He smiled at me before he tossed a wrapped one onto me. I raised an eyebrow looking at the food. He rolled his eyes when he noticed me eyeing it. "I didn't poison you if that's what you think."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never know," I said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just eat." He said sitting down in the chair to finish his. He rested his legs on the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed trying my best to sit up and eat. It wasn't easy not to be able to use my left hand as much. I opened the wrapper to the burger lifting the top of the bun to get the pickles off. When I pulled it off though there were no pickles. I looked at it puzzled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ordered it without pickles since you don't like them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him, "How did you know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every time you ordered a burger or something that would be the first thing you do. You took the pickles off." He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't know how to feel. On one hand, it was creepy to think about him watching me. On the other, it was kind of sweet he noticed something so small. Baron barely noticed my dislike for pickles. "Thank you," I told him softly. I took a small bite out of the burger. I was starving, but still a little wary of taking food from people who locked me in a basement. Even if it had the McDonald's logo on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got some clothes for you." He said. "it's not much but better than wearing your work clothes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I get to shower?" I asked feeling kind of gross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, "but one of us has to watch you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a face at him. "We have to make sure you don't run away."  He shrugged. "That's the only way we can." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't you chain me in there like you do now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would still have to see you naked at some point, dollface." He took a bite out of his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I won't take one," I grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not going to touch you." He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a drink of his soda, "Be thankful we weren't hired to kill you. Now, eat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed eating my sandwich. We sat in silence as we ate. I decided to break it, "What else do you know about me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gave me a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you know about me? How long have you been watching me? You knew about the pickles." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough. I know more than I think you want me to know." He winked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That when you take a shower it won't be my first time seeing you naked and you need to learn how to close your curtains, doll." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes grew wide. "W-w-what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You asked." He shrugged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to say something, but then I heard the door open. Roman was walking down the stairs. He threw something at Dean. Dean caught it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dress her in that instead," Roman ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at it. It was a white sundress with red flowers on it. "What was wrong with what I got?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt's orders. He said he will be here in a bit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This guy is a weird bastard," Dean said shaking his head giving me the dress. He reached in his pocket to get the key to the handcuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just do it. Madison," he said, turning to me. "Make yourself look good. Your boyfriend is going to see this." Roman turned and went back up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Dean, "What does that mean?" Dean didn't answer as he unlocked the handcuffs that were attached to the bed. He helped me off the bed. He kept one hand tight on my arm, so I couldn't run. I sighed letting him lead me towards the small bathroom in the corner of the room. The bathroom was cramped. Barely enough room for one person, let alone two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have to be in here with me? There is no way for me to get out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked around the room for any way for me to get out. There wasn't unless I was able to pull a finding Nemo and go down the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he grabbed my chin. "But, if you try anything, you will regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gulped nodding. His face looked serious to where it scared me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be outside the door." He said leaving me alone in the bathroom. He didn't shut the door all the way. I didn't move to try and close it. I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was smudged, my hair was a mess, I looked like a disaster. I discarded my work clothes onto the floor. I turned the water on letting it heat before I got into it. I sat in the water for a bit, letting the warm water relax me before I started trying to wash the makeup off my face. To my surprise, when I reached for the soap, it was the exact soap I always used. "How close have they been watching me?" I wondered as I grabbed for the soap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever had that feeling where you feel like someone is watching you, but when you turn around there is no one there?" I asked Carmella one day during our break at work. "Like, I was at Target the other day, and I swear it felt someone was watching me, but I turned around and no one was there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madi, I am pretty sure you are just being paranoid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, staring at the chicken in front of me. "You're right. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should go see someone. You seem shook up about that break-in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just it was so close to us. It could have easily been me instead of her. They never caught the people either. What if my apartment is next? Baron is always gone. I wanted to get a dog, but our landlord doesn't allow it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is Baron always gone?" Carmella asked cocking her head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Work, I guess. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmella shook his head, "Yeah, work." She said putting air quotations around the word work. "I am pretty sure I have heard that excuse before. I am sorry, Mads, you two are cute, but something is up with him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, "No, his work has just been hard on him. I trust him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmella sighed, "Just be careful. I would hate to see you hurt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard not to when you are worried about people watching you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sure it is all just in my head," I said shaking off the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned the water off as I stepped out of the shower grabbing the dress that Roman had given me. I threw it on. The dress pushed my breast up a bit and the skirt on it felt short. I smoothed to down trying to pull it down a bit more only causing my boob to poke out more. I sighed. I normally wouldn't have minded wearing a dress like this, but something about where I was made me feel more exposed. There was a soft knock at the door before Dean opened it. He handed me a makeup bag and a hairbrush. "Seth brought these down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit my lip and took them from him. I set the bag down on the sink as I began to run the brush through my chestnut brown hair. Dean watched me from the door. I saw him in the mirror. "Why are watching me?" I asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head almost like he was snapping himself out of thoughts. "Just making sure you don't run off."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded as I put down the brush picking up the makeup. I never wore much makeup. Just a bit of concealer and eyeliner mostly. Maybe some mascara and eyeshadow here and there. I decided to take some of the red lipstick and put it on to match with the dress. I could still see Dean watching from the mirror. He was trying to hide it, so I ignored it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded slowly. "I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed my arms pulling them behind my back. His touch was gentle as he snapped the handcuffs around my wrist. He leads me up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we doing?" Dean asked Seth as we met him at the top of the stairs. I noticed he was holding a piece of cloth in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are taking her to Kurt, so he can send Baron a little message." He said as he tied the fabric around my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the blindfold though?" Dean asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. It was Roman's idea." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but my idea earlier was stupid, but let's blindfold her for no reason at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She can't see where we are taking her," Roman said coming through the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but you have to give her the blindfold we used on the last man we killed." I tensed when I heard the words come out of his mouth. Dean chuckled softly as he felt me tense under his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knock it off, Dean. You know it isn't the same one." Another hand touched my other arm. My guess was Seth. The hand-rubbed my arm softly trying to get me to intense. Dean's hand pulled me away from the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got her. She doesn't need you touching her too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, all you want to do is scare her. She might not want you touching her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know it was about what she felt comfortable with. I am stronger than you so it will be harder for her to get away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop." Roman boomed as he grabbed me from both Seth and Dean. "I will take her. Dean, you drive." Roman's hand wrapped around my wrist as he leads me to the van, helping me in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We drove for a while. As we drove, I felt a hand on my knee. They gently rubbed it. I wasn't sure who's hand it was. Three men had rough and calloused hands. My guess was Roman cause I could hear Seth and Dean fighting about how Dean was driving. I didn't know what to think. Roman hadn't interacted with me at all. Just gave orders. My heart stopped when the hand began to move up further up my leg, but then quickly pulled away when they reached the hem of the dress. I swallowed as I sat there for the rest of the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we got there, I was helped out of the car and lead inside the house. We stopped after walking for a while. The blindfold was removed from my eyes. I looked behind me noticing it was Dean who had been leading me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bald man stood in front of me. He had bright blue eyes and a muscular body trapped inside a suit. He looked familiar like I had seen him before, but I couldn't place him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came near me walking with a weird limp, "Hello, Madison, nice to meet you again. I would have wished it was under better circumstances, but I am afraid your boyfriend wants otherwise." He reached for my face. I flinched trying to move away, but Dean held me tight there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not going to hurt you." He smiled. He turned to the guys behind me. "You did well. Your pay should be available soon. Come on, I am going to start the video chat soon." He said leading us to another room. The room had a big tv with a camera pointing to the middle of the room. I looked around the rest of the room, it had a couch and loveseat, but they were all pushed back to make this room seem empty. "Set her right there," he said pointing in the middle of the room. He handed Roman a blanket. "Put this over her." Roman nodded as Dean pushed me down to my knees. Roman put the blanket over my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't question it. I was too scared to even speak. I could hear them speaking in hushed voices before I heard the TV turned on. I heard what sounded like Skype. It seemed weird that they would be using Skype. I thought maybe they would use something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you want, Kurt?" My heart stopped when I heard Baron's voice. I know it had only been a day or two, but it felt longer. I hadn't ever gone this long without at least talking on the phone with him for a while. "I got enough problems right now without you bugging me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want my money. You still owe me money for the drugs, I sold you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already told your ass that I am not paying for that shit you sold me. They were weak ass shit and not worth the price. Now, if you will excuse me, I got better shit to do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like, look for your precious girlfriend?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know that?" Baron asked confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt slowly grabbed the blanket from over my head revealing me. I bit my lip as I saw Baron's face. I could see a bit of fear in his eyes, but his face showed more anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Angle?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want my money," Kurt said flatly. "And I will get it by any means necessary." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't funny. Give her back. She didn't do anything in this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will once I get my money back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not paying you the money. Just let her go. She isn't even a part of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made her a part of this and if I don't get my money, I will.." I heard a gun click behind my head. My heart stopped at it. I saw Baron's eyes grew. I could feel the gun on the back of my head. I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from shaking. "Have these three kill her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't even kill her yourself. You have to hire three men to do it. Wow just wow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't test me, Corbin. I have the upper hand here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baron rolled his eyes, "fine, I will get you your money, but" he moved closer to the camera. His face was extremely serious. "If any of you touch her, in any way, I will make you regret the day you ever thought of this plan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head at this. "You got three months. 90 days. If you don't by then, I will have her killed. Got it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baron nodded. His eyes finally met mine. He mouthed, "I am sorry. I love you."  Before he ended the call. My guess was to call Drew and figure out what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gun finally left my head. I put my head down feeling hot tears in my eyes. I wish I could just wake up from this nightmare. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>